


Often

by upsetkids



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - MAMA (Music Video), Drabble, Frottage, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 02:26:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10821819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/upsetkids/pseuds/upsetkids
Summary: Kyungsoo never thought that his life could have gotten so out of hand.





	Often

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very quick thing for a sort of series I've been working on, and it is unfortunately unbetaed bear with me.

Spring broke across the city similar to the way morning's light cracks vividly across a dark sky. It was simply, suddenly, there.

And Kyungsoo never thought that his life could have gotten so out of hand. He met with the teleporter often, at the movies mostly, to see films on the exact days they came out. 

"It's better that way, when the theater's packed and everyone's really into it and as a collective we gasp and cry and scream and sometimes, share snacks." Jongin had told Kyungsoo, during the previews of the very first movie they saw together. It was some slasher flick, not terrifying in the slightest, at least to Kyungsoo. But Jongin cowered into his arm for all of 2 seconds, before realizing himself, and moving as far away as possible. It was kind of . . . endearing Kyungsoo thought. Dangerously. If they weren't at the movies, they were wandering around the city, hands in their pockets and their faces (Jongin's faces ) tilted toward the sky.

Kyungsoo had learned to walk with his head down - from years of being an ugly duckling - from years of hiding under the cover of night, stealing, attacking, terrorizing. Jongin had a friendly face. He was very handsome. Kyungsoo would watch him from the corner of his eye sometimes, mentally trying to decode him. Jongin had caught him once, just once, but that one time had been enough to make Kyungsoo quit his staring ways. Jongin had smiled - smirked really - a mere upturn of full lips. The gesture hadn't even lasted long. In fact Jongin had quickly pulled Kyungsoo over to a pet shop window to press his face against it and whine:

"Hyung, look how cute that puppy is!"

But that split second of a reaction made Kyungsoo flustered enough to blush. It felt strange. Unwanted. Unnatural. He hadn't been truly unaware of how to feel and what to do in years. Years. It'd been years since he'd even thought about another person in the way he thought about Jongin, pitifully, desperately, often. In the middle of the night, with a tight fist around his cock, tugging, searching blindly, for something he had already found.

When Jongin finally, finally, finally kissed him Kyungsoo felt his spirit soar. His heart stuttered in leaps and bounds and vulnerability fogged his better intentions. The museum bathroom was not enough. The feeling began in his toes, rose up to his butterfly stomach and snatched him there. His body felt as though it was shifting, contorting. He gasped in short puffs of air, breaking the kiss to clutch at Jongin's sides, to peer over his shoulder and stare into the abyss of time and space. There was black in his vision. There was infinity and the past and present. Then there was a warm bed, sheets exploding around him in whites and blues as he landed with a soft crash. He was crying he realized, absentmindedly. Jongin crawled gently on top of him and smoothed his hair, planting soft kisses onto wet cheeks.

"Too much?"

"Yes," Kyungsoo replied weakly and moaned when Jongin rocked his hips down against his own. He was painfully hard and incredibly eager. Far too hot. "Yes."

Jongin kissed him again, swallowing down broken, shameful whimpers, breathing in pleas and exhaling hesitation, doubts, what-if's. There was only now. Too sensitive, it'd been too long, Kyungsoo realized, a moment too late. He was coming hard, tensing, jerking with his head back, neck exposed, back off of the sheets. Jongin watched with lazy eyes, dragging hands, and insistent rocking; moaning, louder, louder, until he reached climax himself, plush mouth opened on a small broken, delicate sob. There was nothing but love there, Kyungsoo knew. He felt as though he were floating. Escaping time, eluding the seconds, minutes, hours, so long as he were right here. So long as he stayed right here.


End file.
